


have a good day

by dldld



Series: songkang 100-minute challenge [2]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dldld/pseuds/dldld
Summary: Minho wishes Seungyoon a good day.





	have a good day

**Author's Note:**

> Please check the warning! And the title is very obvious too.  
> This was written for the SongKang 100-minute challenge!  
> Prompt #125: Eternal Farewell  
> Unbeta-ed. All errors are mine.

Mischief plays in Seungyoon’s eyes. Minho knows that look all too well, having spent years together. It’s their anniversary and Seungyoon is dragging a sleepy Minho to the basement parking lot, presumably to celebrate. Minho walks to the driver’s side but Seungyoon beats him to it, dangling the keys and riding the driver’s seat. Minho is all too confused as he joins Seungyoon in the passenger side, a question in his eyes.

“But you don’t know how to drive,” Minho intones.

“Happy anniversary! And this is my surprise to you. I can now drive! Just sit tight and relax and I planned a great celebration for us,” Seungyoon happily announces.

“You know how to drive now? Since when? When and how did you learn? I never noticed?” Minho barrages Seungyoon with questions, still disbelieving. He’s always the one driving and while he doesn’t completely loves it, someone has to. He can’t believe he didn’t even notice Seungyoon trying to learn.

“Well, I might have been sequestering some of my studio time to learn. Hey, don’t look at me like that! I still finished my songs on time so don’t worry,” Seungyoon assures Minho.

“Just, take care, okay. Drive slowly and tell me if you want to switch,” Minho says while fondly ruffling Seungyoon’s hair.

***

Seungyoon drives smoothly and is even better than Minho, but Minho wouldn’t admit that. He bets Seungyoon already knows that too. He’s much calmer than him, but then again, that’s not surprising because Seungyoon is a fast learner. He drives them to the beach and once he sees the ocean refracting the early morning light, he immediately opens the window to let the wind blow away his worries. It’s nice like this, he thinks, away from their job, with just the two of them.

They spend the day lounging on the beach house Seungyoon rented and playing and swimming near the shore. Minho tries his best not to think about work, of songs to finish, of art pieces to start, of clothes to design. It’s the least he could do when Seungyoon prepared this getaway for them, even though he’s in the midst of filming a drama. He could only imagine the scheduling acrobatics it took for everything to align perfectly so that they could be together today.

The day ends all too quickly and Minho offers to drive them back home, to which Seungyoon refuses, citing that Minho should let him practice driving. Minho agrees readily, enjoying sitting at the passenger’s seat for once, admiring Seungyoon while he drives. All these years and Minho still feels his heart skip a beat when he looks at Seungyoon without the other knowing, observing him in his element, focused on whatever he is doing. Minho is all too busy looking at the love of his life, and the next thing he knows, there’s a blinding light from an incoming truck.

***

Minho wakes up in the hospital in the dead of night, seeing his mom and his sister asleep on each side of his bed. He calls for his mom, and his mom breaks into tears immediately, bawling. Both happy to finally see him awake but also too sad. Minho wonders why.

They say it was peculiar that Minho survived the accident. Apparently, it is instinct for a driver to move himself away from the crash, so it’s more common for those sitting in the passenger side to get hit in a car accident. But Minho survived, because Seungyoon bore the brunt of the wreck. Minho bitterly laughs at this because it is definitely characteristic of Seungyoon to go against his instinct just to protect him.

***

Minho stands, unmoving, in a sea of white. He briefly wonders if they look like a field of buckwheat flowers from the sky, white dots lining a green meadow in the countryside. He looks for Seungyoon, planning to share what he just thought of, when he remembers that telling Seungyoon anything would be impossible now. He looks at the people around him, his members, managers, friends, family, and fans. They're all crying, or trying to stop crying. And for the first time this past week, unbidden tears fall from his eyes. He's always been the crybaby of the group, but maybe he's been numb and in denial, preventing his tears from falling. Until now.  
  
The gravity of losing Seungyoon hits him like a tidal wave, getting him under and unable to breathe. He only hears a ringing in his ears and his lungs refuse oxygen as much as he forces them to let it in. His vision blurs, not entirely sure if it's because of the tears or if he's having tunnel vision. One last thought seeps into Minho’s mind before he blacks out.

_Have a good day, Seungyoon. Do we look like a field of buckwheat flowers to you right now? There in heaven?_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is sad but the prompt was sad! And then I had a vision of Mino standing in a sea of people wearing white, wearing white himself, while I was driving to work a while ago and here's the result of that. Buckwheat flowers, according to the kdrama _Goblin_ , mean lovers.
> 
> Comments are very much welcome. You can also find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_dldld) and [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/_dldld)!


End file.
